Geeks and Ghosts
by Little Octopus
Summary: It's Halloween! Alfred and Arthur are all dressed up and ready to party, but conflicts arise when Alfred falls into old habits.


**Geeks and Ghosts**

•0• **I love Halloween...** •0•

Arthur turned this way. Then he turned that way. Gazing at himself in the mirror, something felt off. He adjusted his blue cape before fiddling with the black gloves. With a soft growl, he stepped away from the mirror. He counted to ten then stepped back in front of it. Something still wasn't right.

He was wearing a striped button down shirt with a blue vest over it. The blue cape had a high collar and tied in a bow at his neck. White pants and his old black combat boots completed the outfit. He had even dyed his pink stripe blue for the occasion.

With another growl, he placed his hands on his hips and glared at the mirror until Alfred entered the room. His orange trench coat with frayed green ends floated behind him. "Have you seen my mask?" he asked, hefting a toy chainsaw on his hip.

Arthur turned around and spread his arms. "What am I missing?" he asked, ignoring Alfred's question.

The American blinked at him before scanning his costume over. "Er... didn't you have fangs?"

Turning quickly, Arthur flashed a smile at himself. "I think so. But I swear it was something more important.."

Alfred walked to the costume bags and began rifling through them. "If it was so important, you wouldn't have forgotten."

"My birthday? Valentine's?"

"That was once!" Alfred defended, taking out a hockey mask and shoving it over his head. He spun the mask so it rested against his temple.

"Once too many!"

Alfred grumbled and searched through the bag again. He yanked out a pair of fangs. He tossed them to Arthur who merely jumped and dodged them.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred asked, trying not to laugh.

"You _threw_ them at me!" Arthur huffed, bending to pick up the package.

"You were supposed to _catch_ them." Alfred grinned.

"Sod off." Arthur glared. He turned and wrestled open the package before pressing the fangs on.

Alfred dumped the bag upside down. A small blue top hat tumbled to the bed. With a smile, he scooped the hat up and moved behind Arthur. He set the hat on the blond before peeking over his shoulder, his eyes the only thing exposed.

Arthur glanced at Alfred and smiled before looking at his reflection. "I knew I was missing something! Thank you, Al!"

"You still mad?" Alfred asked, bringing his face up to nuzzle Arthur's neck.

With a sigh, Arthur shook his head. "No. I can't stay mad at you."

Alfred grinned and kissed Arthur rather harshly on the cheek. "Awesome! Now let's go before Mattie gets mad." he snatched Arthur's hand and marched to the door.

Arthur waved at Flynn, the plump orange cat who had been stuffed into a pumpkin sweater. "Be good, Flynn!"

"Try to eat that awful sweater Mama put you in!" Alfred laughed and dodged Arthur's hand.

"It's adorable!"

"It's dorky and it does not help his love handles."

"He's a cat. Who cares about his love handles?"

"Maybe a sexy cat down the alley. How can he meet up with his secret lover like _that_?" Alfred threw a finger at Flynn, who sat staring at his masters.

"He does not have a secret lover." Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Now shut up and go to the car."

Alfred stuck his tongue out and began mimicking Arthur, "Now shut up and go to the-ow! Okay, okay!" Alfred rushed out the door, the tattered green ends on his orange coat swinging behind him.

"Bye Flynn." Arthur blew a kiss at the cat before shutting the door.

With the quiet settling in, Flynn moved to the kitchen to find his secret lover. Alfred's Cheetos.

•0•

Alfred went inside Matthew and Gilbert's apartment without knocking. Not that anyone would have heard. The music thumped heavily in the air, making Arthur's bones feel alive. Arthur clung to Alfred's hand as they weaved between half-naked and half-drunk people.

Making it to the kitchen, Alfred handed Arthur a bottle of beer and grabbed a solo cup from a girl with brunette pigtails and a long white dress. Arthur couldn't even guess what she was supposed to be.

Gilbert shoved through the crowd, a bottle in his hand, and a hoodie with devil horns and a tail sprouting from the bottom. "Hey! You made it!" he cheered, punching Alfred in the shoulder.

Alfred grinned and held his cup up, his hand finding Arthur's hip. "Of course!"

"Looks like you found the beer, and.." Gilbert lowered his voice. "Weed is on the balcony." he winked at Alfred and disappeared into the crowd.

Arthur frowned. "What was that?" he asked.

Alfred took a sip from the solo cup. He cringed at the strong mix. "What was what?"

"The weed thing!" Arthur hissed. "He _totally_ told you where it was on purpose!"

Alfred shrugged. "He was just joking."

"Alfred." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You stay away from that. Just because you drink, even though you shouldn't, weed is much worse. Please behave yourself."

"I will, I will." Alfred grinned and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Arthur!" Feliks elbowed his way through the crowd. He had decided on very tight pink police outfit. Toris followed in a more modest traditional blue costume.

"You _have_ to come dance with me!" Feliks grinned and tugged Arthur into the mass of people.

The blond threw a look over his shoulder. His green eyes stern as he melded with the crowd.

Alfred nodded at Toris who smiled politely. "I'll go watch them. I'm sure you have other things to do." he waved his fingers and followed the two blonds.

Now, alone, bit his lip and glanced at the sliding glass doors to the balcony. Finishing his drink, he moved into the throng of bodies.

•0•

Arthur grinned as he jumped and swayed to the heavy beat. It thumped through his chest, making his legs and torso move faster. It was impossible to keep up with Feliks' flamboyant dancing, but it was sure fun to keep up.

When a slow song suddenly poured out the speakers, Arthur found himself awkwardly alone. This was highly unusual as Alfred was very keen on any moment he could spend pressing against Arthur in public. Frowning, Arthur moved through the couples, noticing a few were either actually in love or too drunk to care who they were kissing. Arthur rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen.

He poured himself a drink and glanced through the apartment. Many of the men were tall, but it would be easy to spot Alfred's cowlick since it added at least three inches to his height. Not finding the bouncing piece of hair, Arthur steeled himself and looked to the balcony.

Sure enough, Alfred's orange coat shone under the porch light. Feeling his heart drop, Arthur brought his eyes to the American's face. A joint was sticking out from his lips. Alfred grinned before leaning against the railing and laughing, his head lolling on his shoulders.

Arthur shoved through the crowd and threw the glass door open. Smoke engulfed him and he coughed. "Alfred!" he snapped.

Alfred froze and looked at Arthur. The joint fell quickly from his mouth. "Artie!" he moved to Arthur, his footsteps crooked and wobbly. He hugged Arthur tightly. "Hey, pal!"

"We're going home." Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso and all but dragged him to the door. The other smoking people stood in shock, or were too drugged out to react.

At the door, Matthew stopped them. "What's wrong?" he asked. Even though his nose was painted to look like a bear nose and he had a headband with white bear ears on, he still managed to look worried and concerned.

"Alfred." Arthur growled, shifting the American's weight as he laughed and batted at Matthew's ears.

Matthew glared at his brother, his eyes icy behind his glasses. "I told Gilbert not to invite them." he sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry, Arthur."

"It's his bloody fault, not yours." Arthur managed a smile.

"Alright. You get him home. And some coffee. That helps. I'm going to go yell at Gilbert." Matthew waved and moved through the crowd, his white hoodie with a small tail very visible amongst the blacks and purples.

Arthur opened the door and deposited Alfred outside. Alfred stumbled before lying on the ground, laughing at the ceiling. "Come on, idiot." Arthur kicked Alfred's knee, making him jump and whine. "We're going to Starbucks."

•0•

Arthur was very good at ignoring Alfred. Once the blue-eyed moron had started drinking his black coffee, he had started apologizing. Arthur had glanced at him once since he started and proceeded to sip his chocomocha latte. Alfred pouted at his cup.

Once Alfred had finished, he sat in silence, acting like a beaten dog. Arthur glanced at him and slurped the rest of his drink, making sure to linger on the tip of the straw. Alfred bit his lip as he watched Arthur.

"Hey... Artie?" Alfred asked.

"You aren't getting any tonight if that's what you're asking." Arthur stood.

Alfred scrambled up. "No. I was gonna say, um..." The American scratched the back of his neck. "Do you just want to get a movie? Whatever one you like. And treats. You can get anyone you want. I'm just... I'm sorry. I know I've had issues with that stuff in the past and you just want to help and I'm an idiot and you're always right and I'm sorry. I really am." Alfred finished with his eyes glued to Arthur's boots.

Arthur smiled and patted the American's cheek before raking his fingers into his hair. "I'll look through Redbox, you go pick up some taffy and whatever sweets you like."

A slow grin spread on Alfred's face. "Iced tea?"

"Yup." Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and moved outside the Starbucks.

•0•

Arthur dozed lightly against Alfred's chest. The credits to the cheesy romance film rolled across the TV. Flynn rested on Alfred's feet.

Alfred grunted and shifted Arthur. "Hey, let's go to bed."

Arthur shook his head and rolled over, burrowing into the couch.

Nudging Flynn off his feet, Alfred stood and scooped Arthur up. "You are so stubborn." Alfred murmured.

"Have to be with you." Arthur cracked an eye open and smiled before nuzzling back into Alfred chest.

"Whatever." Alfred went to their room and deposited Arthur on the bed before crawling in next to him.

Arthur turned on his side and Alfred was behind him instantly.

"Mmmm... Happy Halloween." Arthur grinned.

"Happy Halloween." he blew against Arthur's neck, then, giggling, he rested against the pillows.

•0•

**Author's note: I am so so Sorry. It's only two days late tho!**

**The cut off for requests will be New Years so if you have an idea, submit it now!**

**Please include pairing with your request or it will be usuk! Only four official fics left! (Not counting requests~)**

**** Hhhhey everyone, Hannah-fish here. Yeah, this is incredibly late, but don't blame Little Octopus. Blame me! I had a bunch of plans in succession over a few days and just could not find the time to get to this. However, it's done now! 3 Thank you for reading, and I'm really, really sorry!


End file.
